RPlog:Ariana Millikin and Company
Calamari Coral City -- Main Spaceport A large docking bay, people of all races bustling between various terminals, the hum of many conversations in different tongues periodically muted by the roaring of a shuttle's engines. Expansive white walls, smooth and cold as washed stone, gleam in the soft light cast by the fixtures in the ceiling. There is the continuous shuffle of cargo being loaded and unloaded and the need to move out of harms way as a cargo lifter passes by you. Occasionally a wisp of salty air tickles your nose but it quickly fades away. A cargo lifter scoots by as it heads toward one of the private docks then disappears north toward the space platform. To the south the shapes and lights of a lively city can be seen. Lando comes down the Landing Ramp of the Lady Luck. Lando has arrived. Lando begins clamoring quickly down the landing ramp of the Lady Luck. Suddenly, he turns back and takes a few steps upwards, "No, no, no. I said 2 tons of Metal and 5 crates of electronics, not vice versa. What in the force am I going to do with 2 tons of electronics?" A mumbled response can be heard from inside the space yatch, then Lando retorts, "I don't care how long it takes. These components are vital. We'll stay here until you get it right." He ambles back down the landing ramp, shaking his head and mumbling under his breath. Ariana is walking with her head down, not really looking in the direction she's walking; her attitude is one of definite standoffishness, and her demeanor one of fatigue. She is, however, heading right toward the Lady Luck, or rather past it. Lando continues walking, seemingly nowhere. He catches a glimps of the young woman and does a double take. His demeanor instantly changes from grumpy to amicable, "Well hello there." He says with a charming smile. Ariana pauses at the sound of that velvet voice and raises her gaze with lethargy. "Excuse me, General," she murmurs with a weak smile barely worth generating. Lando's faces softens noticably. His smile melts into a concerned frown and grabs you by the arm, "Please, call me Lando. I'm retired now. You seem a bit downtrodden. Want to talk?" Ariana casts a glance toward the Starry Ice, closes her eyes, and conjures a small smile. "I'm all right, thank you, Lando. And my name's Ariana. I'm not sure, however, that I'm so wonderful a companion just now." Lando smiles softly, "Ariana, dear, your company is most desirable under any circumstances." "I confess some company might be nice," Ariana murmurs, trying to smile more sincerely. "If you don't mind." Lando smiles brightly at you and motions to his ship, "Sweet Ariana, I trade all of the cargo aboard the Lady Luck for your company right now." That does win a small smile from Ariana. "Thank you. Hearing such flattery is fairly appealing right now, I confess." Karrde descends the ramp of the Starry Ice. Karrde has arrived. Lando continues smiling, "Oh I'm sure that a womanwoman of your grace and beauty must get tired of such gestures." Karrde steps down the ramp of the Starry Ice and casts a quick, searching glance over the landing area. Ariana touches Lando's arm gently. "You, sir, are full of flattery today...and grace isn't a term often applied to me. Nor, I suppose, is beauty." Lando is standing a few feet away from the Lady Luck, holding Ariana's arm. Karrde inspects the X-Wing, as if expecting someone to be there, then his gaze goes to the yacht, and pauses thoughtfully. Karrde: He is a slender human male, somewhat tall, with an indifferent, sardonic manner. He has short, dark hair, a neatly trimmed goatee and a thin face which would be considered cunning if the expression weren't so calm, although the mild blue eyes do have a certain intent scrutiny. His attire is simple and elegant in a subdued way, with slate grey pants and black boots, and a banded collar shirt, long sleeved, of a dark plum color. Lando smiles even more brightly and states, "Well, most men are intimidated by beautiful woman and are often left at a loss for words." Shaking her head and smiling ruefully, Ariana murmurs, "You have an answer for everything, don't you?" Karrde begins making his way over to the yacht, following a circuitious path around cargo containers, moving up obliquely to the direction Lando faces. His expression is wry, composing into merely sardonic as he approaches. Lando grins boyishly and looks back at the Lady Luck, "I still haven't been able to figure out how to get my Nkllon operation up and running as schedualed. I've had supply problems of every kind and incomptence seems to be the dominating trait amongst my employees." He catches a glismp of the man with the goatee and states rather loudly, "Speaking of incompetence, what do we have here?" Ariana twists to one side and espies the tall businessman who is approaching; color floods her cheeks, then departs with alacrity. "Captain Karrde," she says quietly, a slight ice to her tone. Karrde smiles serenely as he hears the greeting and replies, "I haven't had the fine opportunities you have, Calrissian, to see examples of it." He gives Ariana a pleasant nod. Lando laughs in short, loud bursts, and smiles amicably, "How you doing you old pirate? Still running spice through all the backwater routes of the galaxy? Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if you'd gotten lost and hadn't heard. The Empire's been defeated, you can take most of those Gamma courses off your Nav computer." Ariana's flinty eyes move from Karrde to Lando and back again, her lips pressing together in a razor-thin line of displeasure. She takes one step backward, though, with Lando still holding her arm she is not yet going to go far. Karrde steps closer to Ariana than to Lando, turning a curious look on the man. "Odd that you should see things in such terms of black and white, Calrissian. Have you been so long out of the business to forget?" He smiles suddenly. "Ah, you're decorated by the New Republic these days. That would explain much." Lando chuckles quietly, "Still as pleasant as ever I see." He turns towards Ariana and smiles brightly, "Well at least you've had the pleasure of meeting my beautiful companion here but, a good host never neglects his duties. Ariana, Karrde..." He says pointing to Karrde, "Karrde, Ariana." He says turn towards her and smiling warmly. Karrde nods, looking at Ariana with polite interest. "Pleased to meet you." He offers a hand, smiling. Ariana places her free hand in Karrde's, her gaze meeting his steadily, a quiver to her cheek and jaw indicating how much she is trying to remain expressionless. "The pleasure is all mine, I'm certain, Captain." Karrde's smile widens only a notch, and he lifts the hand to place a polite kiss against the smooth skin, lifting an eyebrow at her with amused blue eyes. "Oh, certainly." Lando grins awkwardly and pulls Ariana towards him, "So what brings you to Calamari Karrde? Come to sell more of you broken down space heaps?" He quips with a thin smile. Trying not to appear surprised by Lando pulling on her, Ariana tells the gambler with an equally thin smile, "Oh, you know the captain, Lando. He has interests all over the quadrant." Karrde straightens, remaining amused as he turns his attention to Lando. "No, actually, other business. A little advertising for a new project. You'll know this one. Gambling." Lando looks down at Ariana for a moment, then back up at Karrde with an arrogant smile, "I've been known to win a hand of Sabacc or two now and then." He looks Karrde over, paying close attention to his valuables and smiles devilishly, "You up for a game?" Karrde replies mildly, "Perhaps in my own casino. If you're ever in the Caspar system, drop by." Lando's eyes widen in mock astonishment, "A casino? My but you are moving up in hthe world. Although I must admit, that you would be the last guy I would have thought to open up a casino. I thought you didn't like associating with the criminal element and Caspar sure doesn't seem like the proper place for a den of sin and inequity." Karrde chuckles, admitting, "I've taken a new interest in inequity of late, but the casino is cleaner than you are, perhaps, used to. As for criminal elements, as long as they spend their money, I don't mind," he adds with a grin. Ariana looks again between the two men and says quietly, "It seems you two have a great deal to catch up on. I really hope I'm not getting in anyone's way." Lando looks towards Ariana and flashes a gallant smile, "Nonsense, I couldn't imagine a better situation." He looks towards Karrde, "I'm in the presence of an old 'friend' and..." He looks back at Ariana, pouring on the gallantry, "have the company of a beautiful and charming woman. Nothing could make this moment anymore enjoyable." Karrde looks tolorant. It's the different sort of look he uses with the average being on a day to day basis; it's the sort reserved for Calrissian. He comments, "Stay, you aren't detracting at all from the conversation." Ariana's golden brow lifts, and a smile curves her lips upward, faintly. "How kind of you to say that, Lando," she tells him in a soft, almost sultry voice. "It's rather nice to be complimented in such a manner by a real gentleman." Her gaze moves toward Karrde, the humor leaving her eyes. Karrde's faint smile fades, and he asks Lando, "Should I reserve a table for you?" Lando smiles amicably at Karrde and takes his hand off Ariana's arm, drapping it across her shoulders, "Certainly, but make it a table for two." He looks back at Ariana, "That is, if you're not busy." Karrde looks inquiringly at Ariana. Ariana appears startled at this motion and peers up at the handsome gambler quizzically, then regards Karrde. "I was rather hoping to attend, yes," she ventures mildly, watching Karrde for a reaction. Karrde smiles, pleased, and nods to Lando. "I'll have my people save you a table then. Flash your smile at the door." Lando smiles and nods at Karrde, "There will, of course, be no ceiling on the amount of my winnings." he says matter-of-factly and looks back at Ariana, "Dear Ariana, I apologize for doing this once again, but I must running along. I have a meeeting with a supplier that I am already ten minutes late for. I do hope you can forgive me." Karrde murmurs, "We'll have to discuss that later.." Ariana still seems a bit offstride as Lando departs; once he's out of sight she turns her gaze again to you. Silently. Karrde watches him walk off, and quirks a smile to himself, looking back to you. "If you'll excuse me, I have to inspect my ship for unwelcome devices." Ariana draws away, arms wrapped around herself. "Of course you do. Good luck, Captain." Karrde nods, then pauses, and asks, "You and him?" A simple question, asked simply. Ariana pauses, considers something, shakes her head slowly. "No." Karrde nods without questioning the answer, and turns to head back to his ship. "I'm not going to see you again, am I?" she asks your back, quietly. Karrde stops and doesn't turn, saying after a moment, "You will." Ariana says very, very quietly, "Only if you deem it profitable." Karrde shakes his head. "Only if I deem it safe." "For whom?" she whispers. Karrde turns his head, catching you in hs peripheral vision. "Both of us." Ariana takes a step toward you, then another. "What if I volunteered to come with you?" Karrde turns at your movement, saying quickly, "No, that would be an unacceptable risk." "I don't mind risks," Ariana counters quietly. Karrde says firmly, "No." He frowns at you. "Your understanding of the situation is somewhat volitile." Ariana bites her lip, then murmurs, "I'm better at that sort of thing than you realize, Talon." Karrde takes a step back, saying, "I know. Then understand it." Looking away to hide -- at least partially -- her tears, Ariana tells you softly, "I don't want to stay behind. I've thought about it." Karrde stops, brows lowering. He stares a moment, then asks in wonders, "Which part of 'no' did you not understand, Ariana? It is a refusal based on relevent facts and not a desire to expell you. You can't change these facts." Ariana takes a deep breath, recouping some of her dignity and emotional control. "I understand," she says at last, backing away. "I'll see you at your casino, sometime, perhaps. With Lando." Karrde nods with a slight smile and turns, walking to his ship. Ariana watches you go until you are inside it, shoulders sagged, then, resigned, she turns and leaves in the opposite direction. Ariana Millikin and Company